


I'm (not) sorry

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Death, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: I will have to do this, because it's the only way nothing between us will ever be possible again.





	I'm (not) sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So damn, here I am with angst. I wanted to make a fanfic where Dipper is actually the bad one so this is how it was born. Hope you enjoy??? 
> 
> Also I have been wanting to write a fic with Mabel x Bill for awhile but been too nervous oof damn meeee 
> 
> Inspiration taken from this song: https://youtu.be/B1yIJ706i78

Bill was keeping himself together the best he could. He was calmly walking towards his destination It was a cold, dark night. There were a lot of stars outside tonight .it was definitely beautiful and even made him smile. He had done all preparations and left them at home. He poured his heart, feelings and hatred into that letter.

He just hoped his brother Will would take good care of his dog. The only thing he really hoped was that his brother would find a way to forgive him for this and understand. He had to do this though. All this agony and pain was far too much too take. He had found pain hilarious before, but not now, never again. Now he just wanted for this agony to end and this was his last solution.

No matter what he had tried the pain wouldn't end for him. He couldn't stop crying and harming himself. The pain from doing that brought him relief for a few moments but it never lasted for long. He just didn't understand why this had too happen. Why the hell did the person he loved and trusted so much have to hurt him like this.

When he first had seen Dipper then he instantly fell in love. He was absolutely gorgeous with his chocolate brown eyes and earthly brown hair. His beautiful pale skin just added to his beauty. Though the one thing that blew him away the most was that smile. He had obviously hit on him when he purchased that coffee and it had hit off and they had exchanged numbers. 

From then on they went on successful dates until they became a official couple and all of it just felt like a fairytale. Dipper was the only one for him and he loved him so much, more then anything, more then himself. He didn't make that much but everything he could spend then he spent it on Dipper and bought him absolutely anything the other wanted. Not even thinking twice by any request given to him. 

The blonde had always been pretty lonely. He was seen as a freak by others and pushed away. His behaviour wasn't normal, yes he understood that. Though didn't he deserve atleast someone? Of course he had his brother and he loved him a lot and protected the younger one with his entire life. He had no problem beating anybody up who picked on his little brother. Even when it got him in trouble a lot then it never mattered because he had helped his brother. 

Everything throughout his high school was the same, so when he first saw Dipper and even got into a relationship with him then he felt like everything was finally going great in his life. Everything made him so happy and he loved being together with his beloved. 

But then Dipper's behaviour started to change. 

They had started to live together, obviously. But soon enough during night the other started to sneak out of their bed when he thought he was sleeping, usually he was back during mornings but when he wasn't then he always said he had work early. 

These were already red flags but he was so in love with Dipper that he chose to stay in an ignorant bliss. Everything still stayed mostly the same but Dipper continued to have less and less and time with him. Sometimes it was work and then family problems and what not .

Still he tried his best to keep himself together. However all of that crumbled on that horrid day. 

He got home from his shift early and wanted to suprise his sweetheart. He bought his favourite bouquet of flowers before making it home. When he stepped inside then he saw high heels in the corridor. His heart sank when he heard loud moans from their bedroom. He, slowly, with dread filling him made his way to the bedroom before pushing the door open and seeing his lover fucking somebody else, a blonde woman. 

He stood there ,the flowers falling from his hands and tears streaming down his cheeks. Dipper had instantly turned around. His expression showed no pity however and he was grinning while his brown eyes were filled with seeming pleasure seeing him in such a heartbroken state. "Get out Bill, don't you see I'm busy." The blonde took the flowers from the floor and threw it at the other before running out of the apartment sobbing while making his was towards his brother where he cried the entirely night on his brother's shoulder.

Non suprisingly they had broken up and everything hurt. His heart had been broken into millions of pieces and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He had a lot of fantasies of hurting Dipper. Strangling him, stabbing him, suffocating him and so on. But even though he felt sick because of it then he couldn't hurt the other because he still loved him so much.

Of course his brother tried to help him and was there for him. He ,himself, tried to get himself back together but it just didn't work and the tears were never ending. He cried days on end and used any type of self harm he could. Even burning his hand on the stove multiple times. He wanted to feel something other then this mental agony and heartbreak, it never helped though. 

He had seen all the pictures Dipper kept posting of him and his girlfriend. Who's name was Pacifica. But he reached his breaking point when he saw the picture or his engagement with that woman. They were getting married and he could be some happy while he couldn't. This was just too much for him to take anymore. 

He had thought of how to end it all and had decided with this. 

The blonde had finally made it to the bridge and looked down from it. It was so high and deep, deep water was below. He let the tears freely roll down his cheeks. "Well...I quess I always knew it was gonna end this way. Now that I will finally end myself there is nothing between me and him and it will never be possible..." He muttered to himself and let out a bitter chuckle through his tears.

He climbed on top of the bridge and looked down at the cold water, muttering to himself. "Goodbye." Before jumping down and then he was no more. It was all over. Finally...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
